ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Empyrean equipment guide
I made this Thief guide based on my previous guides. I hope to do this for every job. The goal here is to lay out all the locations of NM's and quests so that everything can be accessed from one page. I want to keep this simple so please don't do any major changes without asking; however feel free to make any minor corrections or fill out missing information. Enjoy! --Kraftlos (talk) 02:14, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Basic Thief Empyrean Set The main pieces are pretty weak. Most people will at least want to upgrade their equipment to +1 before bringing it into their regular rotation. Raider's Armor Set Main Pieces * Raider's Bonnet - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Attohwa for 20,000 Cruor * Raider's Armlets - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Altepa for 25,000 Cruor * Raider's Vest - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Altepa for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Raider's Culottes - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Attohwa for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Raider's Poulaines - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Attohwa Accessories * Raider's Belt - Drops from Irrlicht (NM) in Abyssea - La Theine * Raider's Boomerang - Drops from Kutharei (NM) in Abyssea - Misareaux * Raider's Earring - Drops from Melo Melo (NM) in Abyssea - Grauberg +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Raider's Armor +1 Set * Bonnet - 8 Raider's Seal: Head (Trial 4161) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Berstuk, Gieremund, Pallid Percy *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Threadbare Tribulations * Armlets - 8 Raider's Seal: Hands (Trial 4321) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Chickcharney ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Ika-Roa *** Quest: Chocobo Panic ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Audumbla *** Quest: Slip Slidin' Away * Vest - 10 Raider's Seal: Body (Trial 4341) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Dominion Ops: Op 1, Op 4, Op 5 ***Notorious Monster: Shaula ***Quest: Proof of the Lion **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Gamayun **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Dominion Ops: Op 2, Op 9, Op 13 ***Notorious Monster: Blanga ***Quest: Look Out Below * Culottes - 8 Raider's Seal: Legs (Trial 4181) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Athamas, Manohra, Nehebkau *** Quest: Cookbook of Hope Restoring * Poulaines - 8 Raider's Seal: Feet (Trial 4201) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Armillaria, Iktomi, Iku-Turso *** Resistance Ops: Ward Warden I, Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Bad Communication +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Raider's Attire +2 Set *'Bonnet' - 6 Stones of Vision (Trial 4221) **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl, Titlacauan **Konschtat: Fistule, Eccentric Eve, Hadal Satiator *'Armlets' - 6 Stones of Wieldance (Trial 4361) **Uleguerand: Resheph **Grauberg: Azdaja **Vunkerl: Ironclad Executioner **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Smok **Misareaux: Cirein-croin *'Vest' - 9 Coins of Ardor (Trial 4381) **Altepa: Bennu **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl **Grauberg: Fuath **Misareaux: Amhuluk, Ironclad Pulverizer **Uleguerand: Apademak, Indrik **Vunkerl: Sedna, Ketea *'Culottes' - 6 Coins of Balance (Trial 4241) ** Misareaux: Amhuluk, Tristitia ** Tahrongi: Chloris, Usurper, Myrmecoleon *'Poulaines' - 6 Jewels of Voyage (Trial 4261) ** La Theine: Briareus Hadhayosh, Karkinos ** Vunkerl: Durinn, Sedna Category:Guides